They say times a healer
by FavourableOdds
Summary: She knows more than anybody the consequences of that day, why does she need reminding? They say times a healer, but someone will always remember.


In My Head

Quinn's P.O.V

The school bell rang throughout William McKinley High. I sighed, picked up my backpack and made my way to class, hoping not to bump into anybody. Not today.

I saw a few familiar faces.

"Wait up, sister!" yelled Mercedes from her locker.

For some reason I didn't. I just carried on my journey, walking with intent and no emotion.

Puck. Great. Not today.

I felt myself growing extremely annoyed, and I just wanted to explode. I glared over at _him_. He carried on his usual jerk ways, flirtng with Santana and Brittany. I sighed. He didn't care if i gave him dirty looks now, did he? He didn't care about anything now that she wasnt here anymore. He felt no obligation to be with me. To think I really did fall for him.

Although I was very mad, I couldn't help to feel slightly relieved by the contagious smile of Finn Hudson. He was just so adorable, and was once mine. Thinking that I'd let that go soon returned my downer, and all of a sudden there she was. As if from nowhere. Rachel Berry.

I swallowed my pride. I carried on going, pretending not to even notice them. I felt him look, and I felt it in my hear, as it started to beat harder. I gulped, why did I care so much?

"Girl, I thought you blanked me back there!" Mercedes exclaimed, pulling me by the shoulder and turning me around. "Damn, what's up?"

I looked at her. "Nothing." I shrugged.

"You sure?" she raised an eyebrow "You look like, never mind. You going to Glee club free period?"

"Think I'll skip it." I said, pulling away from her grip and entering Mr Schuh's Spanish class.

She sat down next to me.

"You're skipping Glee? What the... you sure you're okay? Nobody skips Glee."

"Keep your voice down, I don't want Mr Schuh to hear. I'm really not in the mood."

Mercedes looked offended, hurt even. "You know you can tell me anything. We've been through a lot, you know that? Don't you?"

I looked at her confused. "I'm just in a bit of a bad mood, Mercedes. Why, what do you think is wrong?" I lied.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought... No, it's nothing."

I looked away, and began to doodle on a piece of paper. Smiley faces and rainbows. Yeah, right.

With that period over, I had History to look forward to.

I sat down at the back, alone. I looked at the blackboard, and saw the date. Subconsciously I knew.

"Her birthday." I muttered. I pulled out my phone to text him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He hadn't bothered to contact me today, why on Earth should I? I sighed. I wasn't concentrating, how could I? The monotone of the teachers voice just about put me to sleep. I couldn't wait to get out of this place. Fuck Glee.

As the bell sounded to end second period, I ran towards the exit. Just for Puck to stand infront of me.

"Where you going, Milf?"

"Leave me alone, Puck." I spat.

He pulled me by the arm towards an empty classroom.

"Don't you think I'm hurting too? You ripped it all away from me, Quinn. We could have been a family. Not think I wanted that? I asked you. Hell, I begged you. But you wouldn't, your selfishness caused this."

"Selfishness? Selfishness!" I yelled horrified he could ever say that. "I gave that baby a good life, Noah. With us she didn't stand a chance."

"Of course she did!" He said, holding back tears. "She would have been loved, with her _real_ parents. Not some strangers."

His words echoed in my head. Real parents. What he right?

"Puck. Please, if I could go back..."

"Bullshit, Quinn. You couldn't hand her over quick enough." he stormed off.

He left me there, to wallow in my selfishness. He was right. Tears streamed down my face. Puck was right. How could he even be right, it was Puck for crying out loud. I was once again interrupted on my journey to leave.

"Quinn, got a minute?" Emma Pilsbury, the counseller asked.

I wiped my eyes, hopefully she couldn't tell I'd been crying, and followed her.

"I hear you're not yourself today, need to talk?" she asked.

"No. Why would I need to talk? I'm a teenager. I have hormones."

"Quinn, listen, we all know what today is..." she started

"Yes. It's Tuesday. Nothing different to any other Tuesday."

She sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"Why bring something up that doesn't need to be? It's dead and buried. Leave it there?"

She sat there, looking at me.

"Can I go?" I asked her, snappy.

"Sure." she said. Sounding hurt.

Wow, I was one hell of a bitch.


End file.
